


Reward

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Clarus licked his lips and put his hands on Cor’s knees.“Clarus and I thought you deserved a reward,” Regis said.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a follow up from [ this minific ](https://domesticfluffsimulator.tumblr.com/post/169478646414/168-hey-you-know-what-the-fandom-world-needs) but it doesn't really matter

“So,” Regis whispered into Cor’s ear as he unbuttoned his pants, “if I am to believe my son, it seems your little heart to heart with his friend had a tremendous effect on his self esteem.”

The bulge in his own pants was pressing against Cor’s ass, and the Marshall writhed on the king’s lap while Clarus dragged his pants down. Regis sighed from the pressure, Cor sighed in anticipation of what he thought was to come.

Clarus usually loved to watch, to keep playing into his role of the voice of reason while Regis wrecked his lovers with soft touches, quiet whispers, and then a long and steady ride on his dick. Regis was the insatiable one, always coming up with new ideas about how to cum inside someone without putting too much effort on his bad knee. And Cor, with his flexible legs and general fearless attitude, had been the crash test of many of those ideas. He wasn’t surprised when he got invited in Regis’ office so late, wasn’t surprised when Regis made him sit on his lap, knowingly rolled his eyes when Clarus showed himself as well. His weeks ended in this position more and more often as the two other men realized he would try almost anything.

But tonight was special and he was only starting to understand, because he was naked while Regis was still clothed, and because Clarus was now kneeling before him and looking at the wetness of his crotch with a hunger in his eyes that was very different from the usual stuff.

He licked his lips and put his hands on Cor’s knees.

“Clarus and I thought you deserved a reward,” Regis continued. 

A mouth licked the side of Cor’s knee and he almost kicked in reflex. But he didn't, and the mouth started slowly kissing his inner thigh.

Clarus had just enough beard to tickle the sensitive skin and Cor was a bit grateful for the way Regis held him open. He also couldn't believe how intense it was. Where Cor was used to Regis’ sloppy kisses and enthusiasm, he had to deal with a Clarus that was more methodic, mercilessly progressing towards Cor’s twitching hole. And Regis was holding his arms too well for him to move.

Clarus slid the Marshall’s naked legs on his shoulders, approaching his face dangerously close to his crotch, his breath teasing the sensitive slit.

His tongue on his hot skin sent sparks of pleasure through all of Cor’s body, bending his spine against Regis and curling his toes. He rolled his hips and felt himself leave, for a second, the contact with Regis’ legs. Clarus maintained his legs on his shoulders and even arranged their positions to give himself better access; and before Cor could even react, protest or fight back, he was held in the air, unable to move in any direction while Clarus rubbed his lips and flicked his tongue against his entrance.

Regis was holding him against his chest in an awkward position with his arms still locked on the sides. He hiked his shirt higher up his belly, and Cor felt his breath near his ear as he revealed his abs, clenching to maintain the position. Clarus’ hands were on his ass now, making sure he stayed in place against his mouth, and Cor could soon only emit broken sighs, his breathing impeached by the curve of his torso and his brain unable to react to all the new sensations. Clarus was so different from Regis, soft and patient and agonizingly gentle; and the atmosphere of the room was so different, so much more quiet and relaxed and loving… it made his brain melt, the subtle balance of habit and unfamiliarity seemed to enhance his body’s reactions. He couldn’t last long under the pressure, and he came messily against Clarus’ face, his hips trying and failing to move in any coherent direction while held up in the air. Still, Clarus held him through his orgasm, only letting go when Cor went boneless and started to slide from Regis’ grip.

He had Cor’s come all over his smile and wiped it with the back of his hand. It took the man a moment to understand he was back on Regis’ lap, covered in sweat, and looking down at Clarus sitting on the ground and laughing.

“I’m getting too old for things like that… I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand back up.”

“Cor and I are going to look at you and laugh,” Regis simply said. “Right Cor?”

His boner still dug against Cor’s ass but he didn’t seem decided to do anything about it. Cor turned a bit to look at his amused face. His pep talk to Prompto earlier in the week might have been a simple excuse for Regis to justify his whims, but Regis did not always feel the need to justify his ideas. So maybe there was just a little bit of truth in this, maybe Cor was just here tonight to be rewarded. 

The best reward was always to see this old couple bickering at each other while holding him in their arms.


End file.
